


Three In The Morning

by anodyneAvian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/pseuds/anodyneAvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has a bit of a habit of calling Dave at night to talk about feelings. Dave does his best to help, as per boyfriend rules.</p><p>Based on a comment on tumblr I saw once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three In The Morning

Dave sighed, rolling over in his mess of a bed as he heard the dull ringing of his cell phone. He wasn't the kind to turn it off at night, because ever since he started dating Karkat “No-One-Can-Know-Blood-Colour” Vantas, a slight paranoia had invaded his mind. What if something happened that he needed to know about? There was also the nocturnal tendencies that he had, something that Dave learned was considered normal with his species and rightfully so. 

He managed to wrestle his arm out of the entanglement of sheets, reaching for his phone beside his bed. Gingerly, he picked it up. He took a deep breath. He was hoping it wasn't anything bad. As he brought it to his ear slowly, a million scenarios he'd never admit to imagining playing through his head.

“ 'sup,” he mumbled into the receiver. He could have said something more dignified but he didn't care. It seemed pointless. He only know one person who would even dare call him at this time. The moment that person started talking, Dave knew was correct.

“Oh my god you won't believe what happened, I can't breath, I feel dizzy!” came Karkat's voice, more emotional than usual. Dave knew he was an emotional guy. Even more so when around Dave, after finally letting down his instinctive barriers. 

“One word at a time,” Dave murmured softly, “and then tell doctor Strider what happened.” 

He heard Karkat audibly suck in a deep breath. At first, he went on about sappy love movies and daytime dramas (sort of), and Dave felt relieved. Nothing big it seemed, he was just being a bit of a baby. Then, though, Karkat took on a more serious tone as he stopped some of his blubbering. 

“It was Kanaya, she got mad at Gamzee, and oh god-” he paused for a second to to breath again, “and he's scared shitless and its freaking me out and it all because of something that happened that neither will explain completely to me! I'm gonna, just, ugh, fuck her...”

Dave ignored his growing urge to point out the innuendo. “You know how Kanaya is; she isn't a bad person, try not to hold a grudge,” he reassured him, his tone mustering up as much sympathy as he could bother with at three in the morning. “And Gamz isn't the kind of guy to stay scared, is he? I think not, knowing that stupid juggalo.” 

“Okay,” Karkat gave a sniffle from the other line. “And I think Terezi is mad at me!” He said, changing the subject. 

Dave had to stifle at sigh. He did care a lot for Karkat; he wouldn't be dating him if not. It just... he wasn't the kind of guy who was used to comforting people. It wasn't something he was super confidant in doing. He had been hoping it'd be over once Kar had calmed down about Kanaya. “What makes you think that?” He asked, rolling over onto his stomach. 

“She's been ignoring all my messages!” he retorted, “it's so obvious, she must be pissed at me.” 

“Maybe she doesn't have internet, dude. Or needs some space. Just give her a little bit of room and then try to talk to her again,” Dave replied, playing with a strand of hair. 

“Are you sure?” Karkat asked, breathing back to normal finally. That was relieving. Dave nodded, before giving a blush. Right. He couldn't see him.

“Like hell I'm sure,” Dave answered with a chuckle, trying to lift Karkat's spirits. “would someone as handsome and smart as me lie to you?” He heard a small, happy laugh come from the troll.

“I think you have it the other way around. I'm the handsome and smart one, everyone knows that,” Karkat replied smoothly, calm again, “even little, idiotic, snailfaced humans like you.” Dave smiled at that. Yep. That was his Karkat. 

“Keep on dreamin', honey.” He said in retort, rolling onto his back. He gave a wide yawn. 

Karkat took on a more sheepish tone, as he said “I guess I should let you go back to bed.” The sound of him rustling something could be heard. “I wish we could work on that whole time thing.”

“ S'okay, I'm pretty much a night owl most of the time anyways,” Dave replied, scratching at some freckles on his face. 

“Still,” Karkat said idly, “anyways, I think it's still best if I let you sleep. Good night.”

“Night. Love you, Karkat,” Dave cursed mentally at the smallest of blushes on his face. He hated it. However, hate alone could not make him stop. 

“Love you too, Dave.” 

Dave turned off his phone. He resisted the urge to flail about and spaz like a school girl about how much he did really loved Karkat. Just barely though. Instead, he just gave a small smile, as he drifted off into a wonderful dream.


End file.
